


Athair Ar Neamh 天上之父

by viciousmomo



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, ooc, selkie!charles, soldier!Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmomo/pseuds/viciousmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soldier!Erik x selkie!Charles AU</p><p>selkie是欧洲部分高纬度民族神话传说中的一种神奇生物，在水下是海豹的形态，也有民间传说中说是半人半海豹或是跟美人鱼相似的样子，但是他们是可以走上陆地的，不过需要脱掉他们的海豹皮。召唤一只selkie的方法很简单，只需要到海边流下七颗眼泪就可以了，selkie只能和一个人类有短暂的接触，之后必须马上回到大海，自此七年内不得再次见面。但是如果在他们脱下海豹皮之后，人类偷走某只selkie的海豹皮，或者直接烧掉，这个selkie就会跟你回家啦。</p><p>传说中雄性selkie是极具蛊惑人心作用的生物，非常吸引一些绝望崩溃的人，而且selkie在一些神话故事中被塑造成了非常忠诚可靠伴侣的形象（不过在那个时候，自然是男性人类和女性selkie的故事，还没有哪个神话作家可以在时代背景下离经叛道到写一个女性人类诱拐男性selkie回家的故事）。</p><p>背景大概就是这样，附上selkie的维基链接http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selkie</p><p>Athair Ar Neamh源自盖尔语，是Enya一首歌曲的名字，非常好听，歌词是用盖尔语写成的。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Athair Ar Neamh 天上之父

**Author's Note:**

> soldier!Erik x selkie!Charles AU
> 
> selkie是欧洲部分高纬度民族神话传说中的一种神奇生物，在水下是海豹的形态，也有民间传说中说是半人半海豹或是跟美人鱼相似的样子，但是他们是可以走上陆地的，不过需要脱掉他们的海豹皮。召唤一只selkie的方法很简单，只需要到海边流下七颗眼泪就可以了，selkie只能和一个人类有短暂的接触，之后必须马上回到大海，自此七年内不得再次见面。但是如果在他们脱下海豹皮之后，人类偷走某只selkie的海豹皮，或者直接烧掉，这个selkie就会跟你回家啦。
> 
> 传说中雄性selkie是极具蛊惑人心作用的生物，非常吸引一些绝望崩溃的人，而且selkie在一些神话故事中被塑造成了非常忠诚可靠伴侣的形象（不过在那个时候，自然是男性人类和女性selkie的故事，还没有哪个神话作家可以在时代背景下离经叛道到写一个女性人类诱拐男性selkie回家的故事）。
> 
> 背景大概就是这样，附上selkie的维基链接http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selkie
> 
> Athair Ar Neamh源自盖尔语，是Enya一首歌曲的名字，非常好听，歌词是用盖尔语写成的。

战场上厮杀的声音从响彻云霄到逐渐沉寂，Erik环顾四周无尽的荒野草原和偶尔稀疏的灌木丛，他们赢了，但是代价惨重，可哪一次战争不是这样的呢？

Erik是部族最骁勇善战的勇士，他在战场上冲锋陷阵，杀死的敌人数目一次多过一次，多到他已经不需要砍下敌人的脑袋带回家装饰在篱笆上；可Erik却越来越疲惫，这样的战争让他看不到力量，看不到未来和希望，没有他所渴望的征服与统治，没有成王败寇，有的只是流血和消耗。这是无意义的战争。也许正是因着这样的原因，Erik在这次战役中伤得前所未有的严重，藉此机会，Erik回到了北方的家乡。

走在粗糙礁石上的Erik想着自己从军到回乡的这些年，觉得一切都像是一场梦。他坐下来，任由记忆飘回更远的过去。

他想起母亲被维京人残忍杀害的场景，那时他尚且年幼，被母亲藏在马厩里才躲过一劫。但是凄厉的尖叫和那个维京人傲慢粗野地走出屋子后将他唯一的温暖付之一炬的景象却是Erik时至今日都难以摆脱的噩梦。

他感觉面上湿湿的，还是哭了。Erik坐着，不多时淹没在海水中的小腿却感受到水流异样的动静，他下意识地警觉，放慢速度将小腿收回在礁石上。随着水中一团深色的东西由远及近，他却觉得情绪被安抚着，好像吃了蜂蜜一样暖洋洋的。

等到那深色的一团靠近他所在的礁石，一个圆圆的小脑袋露出水面，好奇地看着他。

身上覆盖着白色皮毛，圆滚滚的身子看上去憨态可掬，左边的鳍朝着Erik伸开，侧着小脑袋打量着Erik，眼睛里是狡黠好奇的光芒。样子竟像是人类邀请陌生人来握手一样。

Erik有些惊讶，稍微平静一下之后发现，自己遇到的是水精灵！一定是低落郁闷的情绪和眼泪引来了这只水精灵。Erik莫名地有些欣喜，之前被这只水精灵安抚的情绪更好了。Erik脱下身上的衣服跳进水中，海水清可见底，一波一波的海浪卷过他精壮的胸膛，又平息屈服在他劲瘦有力的腰侧。

水精灵看着Erik跳下水，好奇又试探地伸出另一只鳍，看着Erik，眼睛像是在笑。

Erik也跟着笑起来，并不自知，他伸出手揉了揉面前圆滚滚的小脑袋，毛绒绒、软乎乎的，Erik心情大好，那只手从头顶由上至下地爱抚着水精灵的皮毛。小精灵微微偏着头，眼睛眯着，一副很舒服的样子。

Erik逐渐放松下来，甚至连一波一波的海浪冲刷着身体的触感都清晰了起来，他甚至觉得身体随着波浪在轻轻摇晃。

小精灵突然直起身子，好像突然对Erik的抚摸不满意了似的。Erik好奇地看着他，像是纵容人性小孩子无伤大雅的恶作剧的家长一样笑着，他直觉这只水精灵并不会伤害他。

水精灵像是受到了鼓舞，下身没动，直直冲着Erik倒过去，扎进Erik的怀里。Erik有些惊讶，双臂却情不自禁地收拢，揽住怀里的小家伙。

水精灵的脑袋蹭在Erik的胸口，小水珠打湿脸上的皮毛，无精打采地趴着，凉凉的，痒痒的，好像撒娇一样。Erik抬起右手，揉弄着捣乱的小脑袋。

水精灵停下撒娇的动作，眼睛还闭着，突然恶作剧似的甩起脑袋，Erik感到水珠迎面扑来，下意识地闭上眼睛。还好没有很多水，等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，怀里的小东西已经停下了动作，仰着脸狡黠地看着他。海豹也可以坏笑的吗？

哦上帝，他可真美。

Erik觉得这一切很不可思议，他竟然觉得一只海豹很美，好吧好吧虽然这是一只水精灵，但是在水下毕竟还是海豹的样子。不过说这只海豹可爱，却一点都不为过，Erik不知道这只水精灵成年了没有，之前从来没有人说过曾经遇到过未成年水精灵，但是海豹的样子却一点都不像成年了的。

Erik不禁低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭小海豹的脑袋。撤离脑袋，他看到小海豹的眼睛舒服地眯着，然后睁开，写满了疑惑和委屈，好像在斥责Erik抛弃了他似的，Erik笑出声来，又一次低下头蹭蹭他，然后停下，一次又一次；小海豹不是不满地在他怀里扭动，就是把两只鳍伸得高高的，好像要Erik抱紧紧。Erik笑着，好像无奈似的摇摇头，却纵容地将小精灵紧紧搂在怀里，感受着细细的绒毛在皮肤上蹭来蹭去，感受着小脑袋惩罚他似的撒娇直到舒服地不动。

海豹的体温和人差不多，暖洋洋的阳光洒在他们身上，Erik觉得心里也像是被这只水精灵蹭过了一样，任是有多少褶皱也被抚平。

温暖的欢愉让Erik无暇顾及其他任何事情，他完全忘记了其实水精灵不能跟人类相处多久的，他完全忘了他们是海洋的造物，终将回到海洋。直到风浪越来越紧，乌云霎那间布满原本万里无云的晴空，沉闷的隆隆声是电闪雷鸣的征兆，Erik方才回过神来，怀里的小海豹也抬头看着他，一副泫然欲泣的样子，满脸写着不舍。

他是要回到海里去了。

Erik扭过头，看着陆地放开双臂的禁锢，他不想看着这神奇美丽的小东西离开。Erik的心情甚至更低落了。

腰上传来痒意，Erik低下头，发现是水精灵在用凉凉的鼻尖蹭他。看他低下头，小精灵抬头也看着他，圆圆的眼睛居然也是下垂着。

Erik终究是不舍，他意识到小东西的难过也许并不比自己少，他弯下腰，抱小海豹举起来，最后一次蹭在他柔软湿润的皮毛上：“回去吧。”

然后Erik把小海豹放回水中，看着小东西没游几下就回过头看看他的样子。Erik目送水精灵越游越远，其间有好几次险些忍不住追过去。

直到深色的一团消失不见，天空也豁然放晴。一切圆满如初。

Erik的心里，却缺了一块。不是失去母亲时候磨损而永远无法弥补的缺失；而是仿佛那一块就在另一个地方，在大海深处，却找不回来。

 

－－－－－－－－－－我是天各一方的分界线－－－－－－－－－－

 

Erik怔怔地看着小海豹游向海洋深处，失魂落魄地重返海岸，中途还折返回礁石旁边收拾好衣服。

当天晚上，星光撒满海面，海面泛起的亮光让Erik想起白天时候那双眼睛。他漫无目的地沿着海岸走着，隔着老远，看见两个人走到礁石，一会儿却是两只海豹游向大海。这令Erik想起白天他的海精灵离他而去的情景，也令Erik发现，并不是所有海精灵都能抚慰他的痛处的。他站在那里，并没有朝那两个海精灵走去，也根本燃不起走近的兴趣。

Erik已背井离乡多年，儿时的玩伴熟悉的感觉还在却分明已经疏离。Erik肯定海精灵并不是他一厢情愿的黄梁大梦，但他却不想跟任何人分享那段短暂却温暖的记忆。

但隔壁的Emma却看出了端倪，在家养伤的Erik并不参加过于繁重的劳作，他已然是这个部族的英雄。大约十来天以后，Emma趁着机会开始盘问Erik.

“遇上什么事了？”

Erik知道在Emma面前编造谎言说没事，或是拿别的事情来搪塞她更是愚蠢的行为，索性将那天下午的见闻和盘突出，细节上自然是做了弱化处理。

Emma听着，脸都沉了下来：“怎么着？你还想见那玩意儿一面不成？Erik你知道海精灵和一个人短暂相处之后七年内不能再见的吧？”

Erik没有回应。

“行了，Erik，以你的条件什么样的姑娘找不到，下次打仗多带回来几个敌人的脑袋，哪个姑娘不愿意跟着你呢？”Emma的声音并不真诚，反倒是刺激Erik一般。

Erik抬头看一眼Emma，修长的指尖碰着，看得出他的隐忍。

Emma看在眼里，不再多说，耐心地看着Erik，直到Erik因为痛苦战栗起来，直到Erik灰绿色的眼睛里不见光芒，Emma才优哉游哉地开口：“你把他海豹皮偷走不就完了吗。”

Erik突然抬起头怒视Emma，不，他绝对不可以这么做，这对于他的海精灵而言太残忍——Erik更怕的是，终有一天，那身海豹皮藏不住的那一天，他的小精灵毅然决然地披上海豹皮重新回到大海，他已经缺角的心脏不知还能不能承受得住。

而Erik不知道的是，他的小精灵隔着冰冷的海水，在那一头承受着相似的痛苦。

“Charles，你到底要怎样了，都回来了六天了，你到底怎么了！”在水精灵们居住的海底森林里，Charles的妹妹Raven怒不可遏。

Charles闭上眼睛，禁不住妹妹几天来连续不断的拷问，终于开口道：“我那天遇上了一个人类。”

从小Charles会给Raven讲各种各样的故事，讲森林之外的世界，告诉她海里什么样的生物对于水精灵而言会很危险；虽然Raven远不如哥哥渊博，但是如果说这世界上有什么人对于Charles的了解比她还透彻的话，那她一定会大笑起来。Raven听到哥哥这样说，怔了一会儿，不用哥哥继续说下去，这几天来他的心不在焉已经说明了一切。

Raven直截了当地发问：“他喜欢你么？”

Charles摇摇头。

“怎么会？等等…难道你连海豹皮都没脱？”

Charles点头。

Raven无语地看着他，一脸恨铁不成钢的表情：“你可是七年都见不着他了，你打算就这么过七年？你连海豹皮都没脱，就算七年以后你想去找他，他还记得你不都是个问题。”Raven斟酌着，虽然这么说可能会让Charles伤心，但是真相未必全是坏处。

Charles听着她的话，脸上露出若有所思的表情：“Raven，我不能在七年以内再次见他，对吧？”

“是，不然’会化为虚无，也会化为万物’，你不是想要再去找他吧？”

“但是，你们没见过，对吗？所以你们见面是没问题的吧？”好看的光芒重新回到Charles的眼睛里。

“如果他拿到了我的海豹皮，我就必须得跟他生活在一起了，是吗？”

阳光穿过乌云，透过层层的海水，越过浓密的海底森林。  
照在Charles神采奕奕的脸上。

 

－－－－－－－－－－我是魔形女快递公司的分界线－－－－－－－－－－

 

 

是夜，Erik Lehnsherr躺在床上，月光透过窗棂洒在凹凸不平的地面上，Erik的呼吸和远处海浪席卷拍打在海岸上的起伏重合在一起，夜不成寐。

原本目光放空盯着窗口的Erik的翻身面向土墙，亚麻枕巾和空气中海水咸湿的腥味是他记忆中家乡的味道，是他在遥远战场时常思念的味道，现在哪怕是这样的味道也不能让他心安。记忆深处清凉海水混合着阳光的味道和礁石的味道才令他魂牵梦萦，那是他的海精灵的味道。

Erik长叹一声，阖上双眼。七年，他想，如果想要再次见到海精灵，还得等七年。假如这七年间自己发生任何不测？又或者七年后海精灵已经组建了他海洋里的家庭，完全忘却了自己这个无意中认识的人类？

突然，敲击窗户的声音想起来，门口站着一位金发的姑娘。不是同族的人，Erik非常清楚。金发姑娘脸上写满了急切，气喘吁吁。

Erik不情愿地打开了门，没有让她进屋的意思。还不等Erik开口说话，金发女子拽起Erik的手腕带着他向海边飞奔。

“你要干嘛！”Erik本身情绪就低落极了，来这样突然又毫无头绪的一出自然是怒不可遏。

“Erik我没时间跟你废话，赶快到海边去。”金发姑娘头也不回，执拗地拉着Erik走着。

Erik听到自己的名字从她口中说出来，也顾不得惊讶了，原本还磋磨的脚步彻底停了下来，皱着眉头眼神锐利地看着她：“你是谁？”

“我叫Raven, 是Charles的妹妹，现在可以跟我走了吗？”

“至少让我穿上外套。”

“穿什么穿，反正待会儿不还得脱。”

Erik心想，自己根本不认识Charles是谁，正想着该怎么拜托眼前恼人的姑娘，即便她满口胡言还固执得不得了，过分自信的态度让Erik不爽很久，但是他是不会对一位女士动手的。

“Erik你有病吗？！都说了没时间跟你废话了，你还要让Charles派几个人来啊？”

Erik被气得梗住了，心里想着我还没骂你有病呢你怎么先骂我呢，皱着眉还没想好应该怎样回绝金发姑娘，眼前人的一句话就让他惊住了。

“你还不快点这辈子都见不到你的海精灵了，还磨唧什么！”

Erik的大脑还来不及处理这些信息：他的海精灵派人来找他？他的海精灵原来叫Charles？他的海精灵原来还有个妹妹？

最后，盘踞在他脑海里的，只剩下：

原来，我还能再见到他。

Erik顾不得多想，也不用Raven拽着他了，从善如流地跟着她往海岸奔去。这下倒是Raven看着目光无神但脚步敏捷的Erik有些担心了——倒不是说她担心这个不解风情问东问西的人类，但他毕竟是自己哥哥的心上人啊！

到了海边，Raven将Erik带到礁石后面，那里堆叠着一张海豹皮，白色的，绒绒软软的。Erik似是感知到了些什么，将海豹皮捡起来，转头看向Raven.

可哪里还有金发姑娘的踪影，光是给Erik解释来龙去脉就已经几乎要用光一个海精灵和人类被允许的相处时间，更别提一路狂奔到海边，还要把他带到礁石这里了。

Erik环顾四周，抱着海豹皮有些不知所措，正想要放下，突然背后传来软软的，带着苏格兰口音的声音。

“别，Erik，拿着。”

Erik回过头，是一个男人。与其说是男人，毋宁说是男孩。头发柔软，眼睛湛蓝清澈，好像容纳了整个大海的寂静。他赤身裸体地站在沙滩上，月光柔情下的鼻头红红的，脚趾不知所措地翘着，一会儿又蜷曲着，在沙地上挖出浅坑。

Erik知道，这是他的小精灵。

这是他的Charles.

Erik什么也没有说，他想走过去，他想微微俯下身拥抱他，他想帮他抚去眉毛上在月光照耀下晶莹发亮的水珠，他想把自己的衬衫披在他光裸洁净的肩膀上。

他什么都没有做，突然悲从中来，Erik低下头，半晌才抬起头来，灰绿色的眼睛绝望悲怆地倾斜着深情：“Charles, 我不能这样做，你会和家人分开的。”

“Raven也会很快变成人类的。”

Erik没有说话，无论他的妹妹会不会来到陆地，海精灵终究是属于海洋的生物，他只是不想Charles用遥远绵长的目光望着大海，他不需要强迫Charles在自己和他灵魂的归属之间做出选择，他不需要将悲伤的Charles用爱为名的桎梏囚禁在他身边。

Charles看出他的犹豫，拿过自己的海豹皮，扔在边上不知什么时候多出来的篝火上。很快，海豹皮就消失在火焰的唇舌下。Erik静默地看着这一切，他知道Charles为了他下了多大决心，他知道这对Charles而言意味着什么；可同时，心里的安宁、甜蜜却悄无声息地滋长。

Erik解开衬衣，披在Charles如新生儿般光洁的身上，沿腰将他打横抱起，细密的亲吻落在鼻尖上，落在大抵因着长期泡在水中显得格外柔软的嫣红嘴唇上。

“Charles, 我们回家。”

愿远在天上的父啊，一直见证并如是祝福这对幸福的人儿。

 

 

【END】

番外。PWP OOC严重 请轻拍

 

Charles来到陆地上的第二周，Erik仔细回想了小时候听过的有关selkie的故事，经常远远看着Charles，他不希望看到Charles落寞地坐在窗边面向大海，但是他希望一旦这种事情发生了，自己可以马上发现做出补救。  
事实上，Charles发现了Erik经常用奇怪的眼神看着自己，但是鉴于Charles最近身体状况不好，他根本没有经历深究，或许海精灵来到陆地总是需要适应，但是Charles的嗜睡症状未免太严重了。  
Charles感冒了这件事，Erik其实很难发现，和一个海精灵相处，是前所未有的精力，他不清楚Charles闷闷的声音是来到陆地上就这样，还是因为生病了；他也不清楚Charles红红的鼻尖是因为阳光太强了，还是感冒了。  
直到这天早晨，太阳从海面上升起，阳光透过窗帘照射进来，Erik先醒来，轻侧脑袋看见怀里的Charles的睡颜，如果画个大大的鼻涕泡泡就是儿童画里的典型睡相。Erik觉得格外满足、轻松，他从来没有像现在这样似的觉得生活美好的过分。他下意识地收紧手臂，却惊醒了Charles。  
Charles慢慢睁开眼睛，蓝色的眸子对上Erik的眼睛，Erik正想低头亲吻这片海洋，却被Charles的喷嚏阻断了。  
“对，对不起。”Charles说话的声音闷闷的，伸手揉了揉红红的鼻头，无意识地往棉被里缩了缩，只露出红色的鼻尖和蓝色的眼睛，眨眼。  
“Charles，你是不是感冒了。”Erik十分严肃地盯着Charles，语气凛冽，根本不给人打太极的余地。  
“是...是吧。”  
Erik还在责怪自己后知后觉，就发现Charles翻身趴在了他的身上。  
“Erik，我没事的。”  
“你最近总是用那种忧心忡忡的眼神看着我，在你身边我一点都不想回去。”  
Erik觉得身体某个部位有点不太好，可是现在当然不能占一个病人的便宜啦，虽然说心里话，生病的Charles看起来愈发美味。  
当然来，在Erik严格又精心的照料下，Charles三天以后就恢复啦，具体的过程我们略去不谈，只能说，三天的精心照料对于Charles可谓是养精蓄锐。  
这天下午，Charles被Erik强制要求留在被窝里，为了不让Charles无聊，Erik就留在被窝里陪着Charles. 又为了打发无聊的时间，两个人腻歪地玩儿起了亲亲，不过很快，亲亲就出现了问题，Erik发现Charles的脸越来越红，自己也是，是感冒传染了么？当然不是。双腿之间沉睡的阴茎也渐渐苏醒。  
Erik想像往常一样，在真的发生些什么之前离开Charles，就在他翻身打算离开气氛越来越不对劲的卧室之时，Charles伸手拉过他的手就放在自己的臀部上，发出轻微的低哼，侧过身用唇瓣描摹Erik鼻梁的线条。  
Erik顿了一秒，想了想还是吻了回去，舌尖撬开Charles并不设防的牙关，挑逗着Charles的舌头纠缠在一起，又温柔地扫过Charles的上颚和牙床。Erik一方面希望Charles推开自己，结束这似乎正在脱离控制的一切，但是Erik不仅是身体，心灵也在渴望着Charles. 他希望和Charles嵌合在一起，希望进入Charles体内从未被触及的深度，希望和Charles以前所未有的紧密方式结合在一起。  
Erik的双手揉弄着Charles的臀瓣，却放开了对Charles唇瓣的纠缠，他并不确定Charles是不是已经准备好了，平复了一下之后Erik问道：“还要继续么？”  
Charles没有说话，用力顶起下身，蹭着Erik胯间的突起作为回答。  
Erik伸手拿过桌子上的玫瑰霜，两根手指蘸起油霜送入Charles的后穴，替Charles做着扩张。很快，低低的呻吟弥漫在二人纠缠的呼吸间。Erik瘦长有力的双腿支撑在Charles的腰侧，禁锢着Charles不安扭动的身躯。  
Erik撤出手指，Charles睁开微眯的双眼，盯着Erik看了两秒之后伸出双臂，攀上Erik的脖颈，小臂搭在Erik的肩膀上。Charles翻滚一圈，Erik顺势仰躺在床上，任Charles跨坐在自己的小腹上，感受着Charles将自己的阴茎卡在他的股缝中间带来的快感。Erik倒吸一口气，伸手扶住了Charles不安扭动的腰肢。  
Charles双手下滑，撑在Erik的胸肌上，俯下身面对着Erik，探出舌尖。Erik不假思索地吻上面前嫣红的双唇和挑逗的舌尖，连呼吸都吝啬给予。Erik伸手扶着自己的阴茎，看着Charles抬起屁股又一点点落下，从顶端开始一点点纳入Erik的巨物。全根没入时，Charles不由得发出餍足的呻吟，抬着头，胸膛前送，脖子上喉结处的突起和身体划出好看的弧度。Erik撑在他腰侧的手流连徘徊起来，半支起上身吮吻着Charles的喉结，用牙齿轻轻咬着那里。Charles呻吟起来，身下像是撒娇像是报复地轻轻动着磨蹭起来，将Erik的阴茎箍得更紧。Erik低吼着挺动下身，揽过Charles的后背，将他压进自己怀里。  
“当你从水里探出脑袋的时候，我想舔掉你脸上所有细小的水珠。”Erik将Charles的屁股压向自己，激得Charles尖叫出声，眼角流出泪水，Erik为他舔去。  
“我想抚摸你的海豹皮，把手指伸进你细细的软毛里，摸到你皮毛下的温暖。”Erik的手游走在Charles身上的每一寸皮肤，中指轻点幼嫩的皮肤，Charles抬高头颅，发出细碎却高亢的呻吟。  
“用手掌感受你的心跳，让脉搏逐渐和它融合在一起。”Erik的右手按在Charles的胸口，用掌心轻轻晃动，揉弄着Charles的乳尖。  
Charles小声呜咽着，无意识地呼唤着Erik的名字，双眼含泪地看向Erik，眼神却无法聚焦，无意识地向Erik伸出双臂索要拥抱。  
Erik健壮的手臂穿过Charles的腋下，温柔地与Charles紧紧相拥。Charles趴在Erik的颈边，细软的呼吸逐渐加快，气流洒在Erik湿润的皮肤表面。Charles的呼吸越来越快，Erik一次有一次开拓到他身体里从未抵达的深度，Erik直白情色的句子和温柔又下流的动作带着Charles攀上欲望的巅峰，Charles趴在Erik怀里射了出来。高潮后痉挛紧缩的肠道温软暧昧地吮吸着Erik地阴茎，Erik下意识地搂紧Charles，释放在Charles身体里。  
Charles也紧紧回抱着高潮后地Erik，等他的喘息渐渐放缓，Charles拉开距离，亲吻着Erik的唇角、眼睑和眉毛，告诉他，他是自己宛若神祗的爱人。

 

番外外。  
晚上夕阳落下的时候，金黄色的余晖洒在海面上。Erik醒来，发现他的selkie格外落寞悲伤地坐在床边看向大海。  
Erik心里一咯噔，以为Charles在做爱之后才发现，其实他不想要的。  
Erik走到Charles身后，环住Charles的腰。亲吻着Charles耳后敏感的皮肤，温热的气流钻进Charles的耳道。  
Charles舒服地往Erik怀里窝了窝，这倒是让Erik悬着的心又落下。  
“怎么了？”Erik假装轻松地问道。  
Charles顿了顿，似乎有些不好意思：  
“床太硬啦！腰酸背痛的时候就开始怀念海里了。”


End file.
